This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Human adipose-derived stem cells (AdSCs) and human umbilical vein endothelial cells (HUVECs) will be cultured in a 3D fibrin hydrogel and allowed to form capillaries. Previous experiments have shown that human mesechymal stem cells and lung fibroblasts have associated in a pericytic fashion with the newly form capillaries. This project hopes to show that the AdSCs also associate in a pericyte-like manner to help stabilize newly formed capillaries. This will be done by fluorescently tagging the different cell types with viral vectors encoding a colored protein of choice or also through immunofluorescence to tag for differentiation markers. Basement membrane proteins will also be screened for via immunofluorescence as another sign of mature capillaries.